User blog:Demetriusan/Is there a character submission Limit?
I have a number of creepypasta OC's for a very specific reason: I hate shipping my characters with well established ones. So in order to prevent that I created a "lover" or partner for each of them (Except for 2 but I will explaing that later) So keeping that in mind, here are all my characters listed and briefly explained: #'Sage Lowrey & Dr. Santos' ##Sage is supposedly a normal girl with insomnia. Her parents decide to take her to a doctor for medicine to help her sleep better - well lets just say they chose the WRONG doctor. Sage begins to take her medicine every night but for each one she takes the more she changes... ###In the end you learn that the medicine was actually a chemical that killed her brain so a demon could take over. Santos' partner in crime is who posseses her body - very rarely does Sage gets to take control. ##Dr. Vixx Santos was once a doctor but his brother framed him for a murder so he could steal all his money. Santos was hung but came back as a vengeful spirit/zombie and has been slaughtering his brothers bloodline (The Lowrey Family) ###He finds love with a murderous woman who is later murdered by a stray bullet. That is when he searches for the perfect host to bring her back - its pure coincidence that its Sage Lowrey, a decendant of his brother. #'Demetri & Eva' ##Demetri is a kid who feels no pain - his parents abuse him and eventually give him to a asylum to "fix" him. Demetri is tortured and experimented on and eventually dies on the electric chair - but returns to haunt the asylum. ###Many years later he kills a boy attempting to murder someone in his asylum. He possesses the girls body to relocate it somewhere more comfortable but meets resistance when trying to leave her body. This allows him to have a solid form and her to have a ghost form. ##Eva goes with a group of friends to a abandoned asylum - her best friend abandons her with one of the boys and he attempts to rape her. He chases her through the asylum and tries to kill her with the electric chair. The same boy from the file she read saved her but not without a cost. ###Demetri is a vengeful spirit tied to the asylum - he has been alone for over 100 years and now Eva is stuck with him. Not that she minds that much - trauma does strange things. #'Isis & Nikaio' ##Isis is another Operator and not much is known about her. She is a blood witch and has lived for a long time. Isis owns a seemingly small cottage in the mountains that has a secret underground lair attached to it. Nikaio is her daughter ##Nikaio or Nik is a young girl who lived a normal life - then she witnessed her parents get hit by a car. She comes to learn that they were not her biological parents and runs away in hopes of finding her real parents, a childs mind at its best. Lets just say she finds her - well, Isis finds her. #'Isis's followers' ##Tria acts somewhat as a proxy (only difference is she is willing to obey her Leader. She has alot of face tattoos and makes very potent poisons - thats all thats known. ##Unnamed is a faceless monster that shapeshifts into whatever form is necessary or desired. It usually is found in the form of a male black shadow wearing a mask with a X on it. Category:Blog posts